Never mix business and pleasure
by Topaz Princess
Summary: ONE SHOT-Sakura one of the best lawyers in Japan is optimistic about getting a job at a very important company.


Topaz Princess here,

I really just had this idea out of the blue so bear with this one-shot.I couldn't however do it with Naruto and Hinata.-Who could imagine an all business Naruto and a hothead Hinata. I can't so I made it SasuSaku, well enjoy.

This was like any other day for Sakura who was one of the best lawyers in all of Japan. She is very beautiful, talented and also knows everything there is to know about being a lawyer.

She even out ranked some of the best male lawyers of her time. Sakura had spunk, something needed in the world of a lawyer.

She handled herself well in the court room but was also very good at taxes.

She herself new she had an 'all up in your face' personality and didn't hide it from anyone, especially those who dared to cross her or downgrade her because she was a women...they would definitely feel her wrath either by a tongue lashing or something much worst, if the situation permitted it.

She had determination along with killer instinct. Most superior law firms knew it was worth the money to try and get her to work for them, but little did they know that she was very picky.

She had background check after background check on every company that wanted her to work for them and didn't like what she found.

Most of the companies that wanted her like 'Akatsuki Incorporated', who didn't know how to cover their tracks well, leaving openings for leakage of private information.

The folder she had about that company was the biggest.

One however caught her eye,'Mangekyo Industries' it was kind of mysterious in a way, since the only thing you could find about it was the history of the company and stuff referring to the staff wages...nothing important.

'Wow these guys are good and there price is even better. I have to get an interview with these people' she thought to herself.

With that she took out her phone and dialled a number, in a matter of minutes she was given the time for the interview.

She smirked "Didn't know I was this good." She left her living room to prepare her wardrobe for tomorrow's interview.

That night she went to sleep knowing she was going to get that job for sure.

- next day 8:00 -

It was eight o'clock exactly when she entered the 'Mangekyo Industries' waiting room, and walked right up to the secretary.

"Good morning I'm here for my interview with the owner, I'm Sakura Haruno."

The secretary checked her list and found what she was looking for. "Hold on a minute miss." after that she pressed line 1 on the phone.

"….is here for her interview" she listened to his answer and then ended the call.

"The manager will be here very soon to show you to your meeting."

"Thank you." Sakura replied then took a seat. She sat in the waiting room about five minutes before a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a sharp black suite came over to her.

"I'm Naruto Uzumazki, the manager at this Law firm and I'll be escorting you to your meeting in the office after showing you around, nice to meet you."

Sakura knew that voice anywhere, but thought better not to shout it out, but just to surprise him.

"It's nice to meet you to knuckle-head, I haven't seen you since High School." She knew he would catch on immediately.

He recognised the voice and knew it belong to one of his old friends, he smiled at the fact that he didn't realise sooner.

''Long time no see Sakura, we can catch up later, right now I have to show you around and inform you on some important details."

She smiled and walked beside him as they toured around the building

-Uchiha's office-

'Where is that dobe, it's been half an hour. I better go see what he's doing before he scares her away with his chatter'

With that thought in mind he went down a couple flights of stairs at the end he stopped because to his right, he saw someone who took his breath away.

She was slim put had curves in the right places, she wore a red suit that fit her perfectly, hugging her body but not in a provocative manner. Hair pinned up in a french roll leaving a few strands to fall onto the nape of her neck.

A pair of black stilettos, that she walked ever so gracefully in.

'Wowww... she looks gorgeous, even though I can't see her face it's definitely a beautiful one, too bad I can't stay and chit chat. I wonder were Naruto is with that women hnnn.' He then made his way back up the stairs to wait for Naruto.

Sakura could have sworn she felt someone watching her, but when she looked around she couldn't find the source of such actions.

Shaking it off, she made her way over to Naruto who was a couple feet away and unaware that she wasn't next to him.

"Well that's the end of the tour, we should be heading to the boss' office now" with that Naruto lead the way.

When they entered the office she was lost for words at the man sitting before her.

He was no older than she was, yet he could run a business like this, she was impressed.

Something else caught her eye, the man himself.

She was beginning to undress him with her eyes and she liked what she saw. His dark raven locks shinned against the rays of the sun, she could imagine her fingers running through that mane. His onyx eyes held so much mystery and intrigued her. He had looked so enchanting and yet you could tell by his style in clothes he was all business.

'Man he looks fineeee….like if he were edible! Wish I could find out too!' She shook her head mentally.

'What am I thinking this is my soon to be boss, I've got to stop thinking like this, I'm a professional for God's sake!'

With that she regained her composer.

'Huh? Why is that woman from downstairs in here?' Then it clicked, SHE had to be the one he was going to interview today.

'Why couldn't he have brought her upstairs before I went down, then maybe I wouldn't have been interested in her beyond business...who am I kidding, with someone who looks like that NOT being slightly interested is impossible!'

He was snapped from his thoughts when his right-hand man/best friend started to speak.

"Well this is the owner and hopefully your soon to be boss. I'm sure you'll like it here Sakura."

"I'm sure I will, thank you Naruto."

''Do you two know one another?" aggravated that the dobe was talking to his soon to be employee.

"Yeah, we were friends in high school, I saw her today for the first time since."

Giving Sasuke 'so don't get jealous' look, then he left.

The interview came and went very quickly, because they were on the same page ,both business and non-business wise ,even though neither knew it.

At the end when she turned to leave, she had a smirk on her, and if she weren't backing him, she'd notice the smirk on his face a well.

Unknown to the other they were both thinking the same thing.

'I would have liked to have gotten to know you much better, but sadly, I never mix business with pleasure'

**Well that is the end of this one shot hope you liked if you want to.**

**There will be a sequel to this :DDDDD**

**Topaz Princess out**


End file.
